Range appliances generally include a cooktop portion and an oven portion. The cooktop portion of certain range appliances includes gas burners for heating cookware, such as griddles. Recently, gas cooktop appliances with integrated griddles have become popular. Integrated griddles on gas cooktop appliances are positioned over a gas burner and are heated by combustion of gaseous fuel and air at the gas burner.
Providing an integrated griddle can have drawbacks. For example, the integrated griddles can be positioned adjacent an exhaust duct of the oven portion, and the integrated griddles can direct air from the exhaust duct towards a wall behind the range appliance. In addition, heated air from below the integrated griddles can flow from the integrated griddles and impinge against the wall behind the range appliance.
Accordingly, a gas cooktop appliance with features for directing air from an exhaust duct away from a wall behind the gas cooktop appliance would be useful. In addition, a gas cooktop appliance with features for directing heated air from below a griddle away from a wall behind the gas cooktop appliance would be useful.